El comienzo del real
by believedreamtribute
Summary: Prim relata como vio los juegos del hambre y el principio del "COMIENZO DEL REAL" entre Katniss y Pete Prim ve los juegos del hambre.
1. Chapter 1 Prometeme que volveras

_**Hola aqui esta el primer capitulo de el POV de Primrose Everdeen es decir como ve Prim los juegos del hambre. Espero que les guste a y Ang(Angie) mi "Editora" y una de mis mejores amigas(solo son dos Cuchis y ella) que me va ha ayudar en mejorar mis super capitulos te quiero angie y a ti te quiero Cuchis... Sin mas ni menos nos vemos haya abajo.**_

* * *

Cada año, desde los Días Oscuros (lo cual ocurrió 75 años antes de los acontecimientos de(_**Los juegos del hambre**_), el Capitolio organiza un evento llamado _Los Juegos del Hambre_. Estos se componen de dos niños de 12 a 18 años de cada distrito, un niño y una niña, que son elegidos por sorteo para competir en un torneo.

Cuando un ciudadano cumple los 12 años de edad, su nombre se introduce automáticamente en la "cosecha", un sorteo del que los tributos son extraídos. Por cada año hasta cumplir los 18 años. Dado que muchas familias viven en la pobreza, uno puede ser capaz de recibir teselas adicionales (escasa provisión para una persona, de cereales y aceite durante un año) para cada miembro de la familia, a cambio de papeletas adicionales en la cosecha. Por lo tanto, para cada tesela, una papeleta adicional se coloca en la urna de cosecha (estas papeletas son acumulativas, y se agregan cada año). Por ejemplo, si una familia tiene tres miembros, un niño de 12 años de edad, podría optar por tomar tres teselas extras: dos para los dos miembros de la familia y uno para sí mismos, por lo que su nombre sería ingresado en cuatro ocasiones (una es la papeleta requerida, y los tres adicionales son por cada tesela). Dado que estos se acumulan, si el ciudadano sigue pidiendo las teselas adicionales cada año, su nombre tendría que entrar 20 veces a la edad de 16, 24 a la edad de 17, y 28 veces el momento en que tiene 18.

_**Mi nombre es Primrose Everdeen tengo 12 años,mi hermana es Katniss Everdeen quien tiene 16 años su nombre entre mas veces en el sorteo de lo que deberia a ella le debo toda mi vida,mi padre murio en un accidente de mina cuando era muy pequeña y mi madre entro en su mundo desde que el murio. Hoy es mi primera cosecha y tengo miedo de salir seleccionada...**_

Entro en panico cuando empiezo a removerme entre las sabanas siento como el sudor corre por mi frente, y sin querer salto y grito desesperadamente.

-Prim hija que tienes. Dice mi madre anguastiada ella y yo nos parecemos en mucho es de cabello rubio y con ojos azules no es nada tipico que en "La Veta" hayan personas asi aunque mi madre era hija de unos comerciantes y huyo con mi padre un minero de ojos grises y cabello castaño, es identico a Katniss mi hermana que por cierto ya debio irse el bosque con su mejor amigo Gale Hawthorne.

-Nada mamá solo una pe..sadilla sobre la co..secha. Le digo tartamudeante.

Ella solo me extiende sus brazos, me pone uno de mis cabellos rubios detras de la oreja y empiezo a caer rendida nuevamente.

-Prim ya despierta, hija ya debes bañarte.

Obedezco me baño con la poca agua que hay en el distrito, y veo tendidos en mi cama una blusa beige con volantes y un falda de la primera cosecha de Katniss, al principio presiento que a Katniss no le agradara que le recuerde que ese mismo conjunto uso ella en su primera cosecha, el primer dia en que luchas entre tu vida y la muerte aunque la blusa me queda un poco grande mi madre se la ha arreglado para que me quede un poco mas ajustada. Mi mamá me hace dos trenzas y me siento ha esperar a Katniss,cuando veo ella ya ha llegado y me madre la ha peinado con unas trenzas y uno de los vestidos azules que usaba cuando estaba en la boticaria.

-Estás muy guapa. Le digo a Katniss casi en un susurro ella voletea y me dice.

-Y no me parezco nada a mi. Responde y me abraza.

Ella es como mi madre siempre me protege y no quiere que nada me pase la entiendo perfectamente he visto los juegos una y otra vez me muerdo las cuticulas de la uña en tan solo verme parada en uno de esos terribles escenarios que dan vida a la peor de las cosas los temibles juegos del hambre.

-Arreglate la cola patito. Me dice tratando de destensar la situacion y veo que mi blusa otra vez se ha salido de su lugar y ella me la arregla cariñosamente y respondo con un risa tonta.

-Cuac.

-Eso lo seras tu. Me responde.-Vamos a comer. Me dice dandome un besito rapido en la cabeza.

Dejamos servido todo(Como si tuvieramos la seguridad de que ninguna de nosotras saldra seleccionada) bebemos la leche de mi cabra Lady y nos comemos un poco de pan y cereal de las teselas, me despido de Buttercup mi hermoso gato y le doy un besito en su hocico a Lady le dejo agua y me marcho con Katniss aferrada de mi mano. A la una en punto ya estamos en la plaza donde esta completamente llena de niños de "La Veta" estoy de pie con las niñas de mi grupo que estan practicamente al ataque de la paranoia, mientras que yo estoy mas tranquilas con las palabra de Rory Hawthorne el hermano es identico a Gale solo que en version mas pequeña, el anterior dia en la escuela me dijo "Prim tu nombre solo va entrar un vez ahi, mañana tambien es mi primera cosecha te aseguro que si tu sales seleccionada yo me ofrecere voluntario por el tributo varon" sus palabras fueron esas se ofreceria voluntario para salvarme y traerme con vida y a mi distrito.

Cuando veo Effie Trinket la acompañante de el distrito 12 ya han hecho su numerito y la mujer se ha quitado de el sonriendo extrañamente y resita.

-¡Felices juegos del hambre! ¡Y que la suerte este siempre,siempre de vuestra parte!

Empiezo a ver a todos y me topo con Peeta Mellark el chico al que he visto siempre con las miradas en mi hermana, un dia fui sincera con el y le dije "Sabes Peeta te puedo traer una foto si la quieres ver mas tiempo" asi es como el y yo nos hicimos amigos yo jaloneaba a Katniss a la panaderia para ver "los pasteles que me gustaban" de hecho si me gustaban y me encantaban su galletas pero siempre con la excusa de ver a Katniss, Peeta siempre me agrado y siempre lo va ha hacer. Desvio la mirada a Rory que entre labios me esta deseando suerte cuando derrepente Effie resita la peores palabras de su vida.

-Primrose Everdeen.

* * *

**_Espero que le haya gusta espero que Reviewven rapido un besito muy fuerte :3_**


	2. Chapter 2 Cierra los ojos sin miedo

Un dia estaba en el patio de mi escuela escuche un ruido y fue a ver que era, vi que el conejo estaba en una trampa lo decidi sacar despues la

trampa se cerro en mi dedo corto un poquito y llegue llorando a mi casa, este dolor era peor por mi mente cruzaban miles de imagenes de como

lpodria legar a morir con una empuñadura de cuchillos o espadas, muriendo de sed ,comiendo cosas que podrian llegar a matarme.

Reacciono y me doy cuenta de que me estan dando empujoncitos para que vaya, visualizo a Peeta me esta dando señas, me esta diciendo que solo

"Cierre los ojos sin miedo" y eso hago le hago caso cierro los ojos por unos minutos los abro lentamente y camino volteando a ver a Rory que esta

un poco mas cerca de el escenario no el no se va a ofrecer voluntario no se va a morir por mi culpa, la blusa se me sale de mi falda me detengo a

acomodarla y la voz de mi hermana rompe el silencio.

-¡Prim!. Grita desde atras le estan abriendo paso, no ella tampoco va a morirse por mi.-¡Prim!. Me grita otra vez y esta vez esta llegando cuando me

empuja detras de ella y golpea sus palabras.

-¡Me presento voluntaria! ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!.Volteo a ver a Peeta que esta resistiendo una lagrima,el hara lo mismo que Rory iba

hacer por mi hace unos minutos. No escucho a nadie sus palabras son sordas para mi, la voz se me esta acabando de tanto gritar.

-¡No ,Katniss! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puedes ir!. Estoy llorando como loca quiero irme de una vez esconderme en la almohada y decir que es un sueñ

aferro a ella y la detengo.

-Prim,sueltame. Noto que sus ojos se ponen vidriosos pero luego se le ponen de estado normal y vuelve a gritar.-Sueltame.

Gale jala de mi me esta cargando y yo estoy haciendo una rabieta en su espalda lo estoy pateando, le estoy gritando que me baje, me lleva esta mi

madre ella esta llorando me escondo en su pecho, los oidos se me estan cerrando, veo a Peeta subir al escenario y luego a Rory viniendo hacia mi

me abraza a tal punto que me estoy asfixiando me agarra de la mano y me lleva a el edificio de justicia a ver a mi hermana lo sigo abrazando siento

como me apuñalan por dentro hasta que Gale lo quita de mi, lo sienta y lo abraza. Mi madre me jala y me limpia las lagrimas nos piden que

entremos corro y abrazo a Katniss me subo a su regazo y le rodeo mis manos a su cuello y apoyo mi cabeza a su hombro, mi madre nos comienza

a abrazar nadie habla hasta que Katniss rompe el silencio y nos da indicaciones precisas de que yo no recoja ninguna tesela, que venda leches de

Lady y me sugiere que aprenda a cazar, solo una vez fuimos al bosque y llore porque matamos un conejo que quize salvar pero Katniss ya estaba

despellejandolo todo empieza a dirijirse a mi madre de una forma un tanto molesta pero se le quiebra la voz y las dos comienzan a decirse cosas

sobre no abandonarme cosas que no entiendo, le empieza a gritar y le interrumpo diciendole.

-Todo saldra bien Katniss. Le tomo la cara con las manos y le miro a sus ojos.-Pero tu tambien tienes que cuidarte;eres rapida y valiente,quiza

puedas ganar.

-Quiza .Responde.-Y seremos tan ricas como Haymitch.

No me interese el maldito dinero yo quiero que ella vuelva, quiero que regrese y sea feliz, quiero largarme de este distrito. Me limito a decirle.

-Me da igual que seamos quiero que vuelvas a casa. Lo intentaras ¿Verdad?.¿Lo intentaras de la buena?.Le pregunto.

-De verdad de la buena, te lo juro.

Nos dice que nos quiere y le respondemos lo mismo, un agente de paz llega y no saca, empiezo a llorar mi madre dice que se ira a casa le digo que

visitare a Peeta, Rory se ofrece llevarme. Veo que el padre de Peeta entra a ver a mi hermana y luego sale para que entre Madge la hija del alcade

que es amiga de mi hermana, ella se acerca a mi y me besa mi mejilla luego entra. Rory y yo nos levantamos a ver a Peeta el tambien sabe de

hecho todo el distrito sabe menos Katniss nos dirijimos el agente de paz nos deja entrar abrazo a Peeta y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Prim la traere a Casa. Me dice aun abrazados.

-No dejes de ser quien eres Peeta. Le dice Rory.

-No Rory no sere una pieza mas de sus juegos. Le responde.

-Solo cierra tus ojos sin miedo y veras como todo se calmara. Le digo yo recordando la frase que me dijo hace unos momentos.

-Gracias Prim sabes que Amo a tu hermana y jamas los defraudare, mi padre me prometio ayudarlas en lo que pueda.

-Gracias Peeta te queremos mucho, estoy segura de que ella tambien.

El agente de paz nos pide salir, caminamos y yo sigo llorando horriblemente hasta que llegamos Rory se detiene en la puerta y me abraza.

-Prim no se si es el mejor momento para decirtelo. Me dice limpiando mis lagrimas.

-Dime Rory no importa.

-Veras Prim, cuando te enfermaste de varicela y al final te curaste te dije algo al oido que de seguro no me escuchaste ¿o si?. Negue con la cabeza

y siguio hablando.

-La palabra que te dije fue que te amaba mucho que jamas en mi vida te queria perder y es la verdad Prim Te amo y no me da pena decirlo.

Justo en ese momento sale mi mama y le da las gracias me quedo helda ante las palabras de Rory y me quedo profundamente dormida pensando

en el en Katniss y en Peeta.

* * *

_Hola decidi poner el capitulo el dia de hoy porque cheque los reviews y pense que no tenia ni uno pero al menos tenia 2 reviews me puse a saltar y a gritar casi le mando un mensaje a Angie pero no tengo su numero asi que no bueno muchas gracias. Que les parecio nuestra parejita Rory y Prim, que Prim ya sabia lo de Peeta mejor ya no aburro y respondo Reviews._

**_Baile de Reviews!_**

**_Sinsajo3 _**_Grrr! Gracias yo amo tu historia la amo entiendes la amo ok ya gracias por leerla claro que la continuare :3 Un besote y te espero en el siguiente capitulo. Besotes. _

**_Catniphutcherson95_** Aww nena te adoro gracias gracias por ser la primera en comentar un besito :3

**_Los o las quiero muchisimoo! nos vemos _**

**_ Atte. Freckles*-*_**


End file.
